Lost and Found
by Night's Panda
Summary: Despite what she had thought Anita had been out of the country before as a child. While in England she met someone who would change her life but as tragedy struck she repressed it until one day the past comes back to haunt her. Who is this Harry Potter and what connection does he have to her? Anita Blake Crossover. ABVH.


**A/N:** This has been sitting on my laptop since 2011 and it's not very good. I won't lie I like the idea that I came up with but my style has changed so expect it to suck in the beginning and then pick up. Enjoy.

**Summary: **Despite what she had thought Anita had been out of the country before as a child. While there she met someone who would change her life but as tragedy struck she repressed it until one day the past comes back to haunt her.

**Warnings:** Character Death-ish. Slash pairings and all that fun stuff might pop up. I haven't read the newest books since I can't stand to see what Anita has become and I can't bring myself to read the series knowing where it went so if the details are off that's why. I did read up to Skin Trade though.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned ABVH then Anita wouldn't have turned into a bitchy whore and if I had owned Harry Potter he would be as gay as a rainbow.

* * *

**Prologue**

In a museum in London a five year old girl could be found squirming around trying to get away from her parents. Her raven color curls bouncing around as her deep eyes flashed at her surroundings. To say in the least she was irritated.

This was her first time in another country and her mother and father wanted to spend it looking at, who knows how old, artifacts when they could be exploring! Nothing interesting ever happened in museums! Didn't they know that? Finally, when their backs were turned did she make her escape down the hall while she was finally out of her parent's periphery for the moment.

She had only made it down the hallway when she noticed a kid, which she happily noted was slightly shorter than her, by himself attentively reading the exhibit's plaque. She decided that he must be lonely and therefore she would make him keep her company so she walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

The boy jumped a bit as he was startled out of his thoughts. No one ever talked to or even really noticed him except when they were about to do something unpleasant to him. Usually, like now for instance, when he didn't want to be noticed though he wasn't but now someone saw him! If she could see him when he didn't want to be seen then who else could?

Seeing the unconcealed fear on his face the young girl tried to calm him down, "It's okay. I was just bored and seeing that you're alone I wondered if you wanted to spend time with me. Geez, you don't need to be afraid of me."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out. He wasn't sure what to make of her. He vaguely noticed that she had an accent.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything! I think I should intr-intro- what was that word again?"

"Introduce?" The boy guessed. Although it didn't show the young boy was rather intelligent and even though he was only five he was already at a grade ten reading level despite the fact it hurt his eyes to read too much.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you! My name is Anita Blake and what's yours?" Now that Anita was looking she noticed his emerald green eyes and immediately they drew her in. She noticed how they brightened when she asked his name it was as if no one had asked him before. She didn't know she hit the nail on the head for that one.

"Harry Potter," he said shyly, seeming to sink into his over sized clothes with a slight blush on his cheeks while his wild black hair shadowed his face a bit.

"What are you doing here by yourself? My mommy and daddy are over there. We came across the Atlantic and all they want to do is spend time in a boring museum! Is that why you're here? Stuck with family?"

"Yeah, something like that." The boy was being evasive. The truth was the Dursleys couldn't find a sitter so they dropped him off here while they got new school clothes for Dudley in the city. It was crowded enough that no one would notice he was alone but small enough that they would be able to find him when, if, they decided to take him back.

"You want to keep me company? I'm bored!" Anita smiled at the reaction this caused. Harry's face lifted into the nicest smile she had ever seen as it brightened the room.

Anita's parents noticed them about fifteen minutes later, chatting like they'd been friends for years. It made them happy because Anita didn't make friends easily or really at all. This was the first time she ever got along with someone her own age.

They decided to let them be for a few hours, telling them to stay there while they toured the rest of the museum. They figured it was safe since the security guard station was nearby and they were together. While they were gone Harry and Anita did everything from pretending to be pirates with epic western shootouts to telling the other about their lives. Harry told her about how the Dursleys were but made her promise not to tell anyone. She reluctantly agreed after much persistence while secretly trying to think about loopholes to her promise so that Harry wouldn't get hurt by those awful people anymore.

When it was finally time to part there were many tears as neither wanted to leave the other. Just as they were parting ways Anita dashed out and hugged Harry. Her parents were shocked because Anita wasn't a very affectionate person, especially when it came to new people, and so naturally she did not hug people that didn't initiate the hug. Ever.

Harry was just happy. This was the first hug he could ever remember having. It felt so warm and welcoming, like he was meant to be there. Tears of happiness came to his eyes and when they fell they landed on Anita's bare skin. Until that point they hadn't had any real physical contact, every time they touched it was through clothes but now a strong golden aura started to surround them while they continued to hug, not noticing what was happening. Then everything went dark for the pair of children.

When Anita woke up she was in a hospital. This was her first time in one as her normal doctor had her own clinic and she could already tell they would never get along. It was so sterile and white. A depressing aura, still unknown to her it was the sense of death, seemed to come off the very walls. Dread filled her as she looked for Harry. She was looking around when her parents entered the room. Both of them looked at her with sorrow in their eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, where's Harry?" This was very important to her. She didn't care about herself. Her mother's tears seemed to flow faster down her face. "What's wrong? Just tell me where Harry is! Where is he?" She was growing hysterical now. Why wouldn't they tell her where he was? She _needed_ to know.

Her father sat on her bed looking at her with pity. Anita didn't like that look. "Honey, your friend Harry, well, he's in heaven now."

"What do you mean in heaven? That wou-would mean he's dead! We were just playing! How could he be dead?" Anita refused to believe his words.

Her mother decided to speak, "Honey after you hugged him something happened and you both passed out, neither of you were breathing while this golden light kept you connected. Two ambulances from different hospitals came but before they left they tried getting Harry to breathe but they couldn't and said he wouldn't make it. He was too frail for them to use some of the equipment and there was nothing else they could do. I'm so sorry baby."

Anita's mother swooped her up into a hug, her irregular heartbeat calming the now sobbing child. Anita fell asleep like that and when she woke up she was in a daze that she didn't snap out of until she got home to St. Louis. When she finally awoke she couldn't remember a boy named Harry Potter or that she had ever been to England.

His mark however had been left. Deep in her subconscious a seed was planted. A seed that said anyone close to her would die and in order to protect herself she would need to keep people distant or else everyone would get hurt... because of her.

* * *

**A/N**: I hoped you liked the first chapter... I have probably around one or two more chapters written out. Don't expect fast UPdates. Also I'm putting it on this account because I won't risk my other one with this story... So yeah...

Please review! Reviewers get chocolate frogs and butterbeer.

**Published**: 9 May 2013


End file.
